buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
James Marsters
James Wesley Marsters is an American actor and musician, best known for playing the popular platinum-blond character Spike in Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel. Joss Whedon has proposed making [[Spike (film)|a Spike movie]] starring James Marsters. It is James' notable and acclaimed appearance as Spike on Buffy the Vampire Slayer which attracted the attention of the general public. The immediate fan response prevented his character from being dispatched to enjoy a pivotal presence throughout the life of the series and season five of Angel. Marsters co-wrote the Buffyverse comic, "Paint the Town Red", with Christopher Golden. Another television series that has featured James Marsters is the famous series Smallville, about the young Superman growing up. In this series, Marsters played Milton Fine, the human form of Brainiac. The show include others guest-stars like Rutger Hauer (Lothos), Leonard Roberts (Forrest Gates), J.P. Manoux (Frank Gilnitz), Amy Adams (Beth Maclay), Tony Todd (Vyasa), Shonda Farr (April), Jordan Belfi (Ryan), Nichole Hiltz (Diana), Azura Skye (Cassandra Newton), Zachery Ty Bryan (Peter Nicols), Kevin Daniels (Bouncer (Sleeper)), Sam Witver (John Stoler) and Bradley Stryker (Talky meat). He also co-starred with Adam Baldwin in another DC comics project, an animated film called, Superman: Doomsday, playing Lex Luthor. In 2007, he had a recurrent on the show Without a Trace . The show include guest-stars like Nicholas Brendon (Alexander Harris), Ken Lerner (Robert Flutie), Christopher Wiehl (Owen Thurman), Geoff Meed (Andrew Borba/Mag), Eion Bailey (Kyle DuFours), Edith Fields (Unidentified School Nurse), Denise Dowse (Mrs. Miller), Brent Jennings (Absalom), Tamara Braun (Tara (vampire)), Melanie MacQueen (Mrs. Epps), Jason Hall (Devon MacLeish), Will Rothhaar (James (boy)), Carlease Burke (Winslow), Patricia Bethune (Kalish/Monica Frzylcka), James MacDonald (Paul Stein), Jack Conley (Gib Cain/Sahjhan), Juanita Jennings (Wilkinson), John Hawkes (George (janitor)), Christopher Gorham (James Stanley), Jeremy Garrett (Cameron Walker), Jack McGee (Doug Perren), Chad Todhunter (Rickie Thomas), Jeremy Roberts (Kakistos), Nicole Bilderback (Unidentified Cordette (The Wish)), Edward Edwards (Travis), Jordan Baker (Sheila Rosenberg), Channon Roe (Jack O'Toole), Michael Cudltiz (Big Bob), Alex Skuby (Vincent/Harlan), Bonita Friedericy (Mrs. Finkle/Patience), Tracy Middendorf (Christina Clarke), Vyto Ruginis (Russell Winters), Pedro Pascal (Eddie), Robert Catrini (Riegert), Adam Kaufman (Parker Abrams), Lilli Birdsell (Sharon Reichler), Eric Matheny (Colm), Ron Marasco (Allen Lloyd), Lauri Johnson (Martha Straley), Margaret Easley (Gerhardt), Brooke Bloom (Nicole), Michelle Horn (Rayna), Maury Sterling (Barney), Jack Stehlin (Francis Angleman), P. J. Marino (Peter Wilkers), Colby French (Tay), Heather Stephens (Shari), Jeff Ricketts (Weatherby/Messenger), Mark Gantt (Unidentified courier demon ), Christina Hendricks (Unidentified barmaid), Scott William Winters (Jack MacNamara), Tamara Gorski (Rebecca Lowell), Connor O'Farell (McNamara), Sven Holmberg (Ty), Maurice Compte (Chain), Sam Anderson (Holland Manners), Rob Boltin (Johnny Fontaine), Melissa Marsala (Judy Kovacs), Cathy Cohen (Unidentified building manager), Erik Betts (Brown/a Turok-Han/Demon (Get It Done)/Keeper of the Name), Ravil Isyanov (Unidentified Monk of Dagon ), Paul Hayes (Unidentified Older Night Watchman), Kevin Rankin (Donald Maclay), Brian Tee (Unidentified medical intern (Family)), Brigid Brannagh (Virginia Bryce), Danica Sheridan (Yeska), Tony Todd (Vyasa), Tom Kiesche (Broomfield), Nick Chinlund (Ellis), Jim Piddock (The Valet), Kris Iyer (Nigel), Darris Love (George (Gunn's Crew)), Darin Cooper (Peter Harkes), Darby Stanchfield (Denise), Eric Lange (A Lubber demon), Kevin Fry (a Skilosh demon), Loanne Bishop.(Unidentified 911 operator), Mik Scriba (Sam), Daniel Dae Kim (Gavin Park), Lily Knight (Gronx), Justin Shilton (Billy Blim/Munroe), Noel Gugliemi (Vince/Driver Vamp), Jonathan Goldstein (Mike), Kristoffer Polaha (Dylan Blim), Amber Tamblyn (Janice Penshaw), Adam Gordon (Carl), Charles Duckworth (Glenn), Steve Tom (Stephen Mills), John Rubinstein (Linwood Murrow), Jim Ortlieb (Harvey), Stephanie Courtney (Gwen (Dad)), Jordan Belfi (Ryan (Smashed)), Laurel Holloman (Justine Cooper), Jessa French (Cleo), Kali Rocha (Halfrek), Kirsten Nelson (Lorraine Ross), Sunny Mabrey (Allison), Tony Pasqualini (Harlan Elster), Ivana Milicevic (Samantha Finn), Jan Hoag (Carol Harris), Steven Gilborn (Rory Harris), Ashleig Ann Wood (Sara Harris), Marina Benedict (Kim), Patrick St. Esprit (Jenoff), Jeffrey Nicholas Brown (Unidentified vampire (Villains), Benita Krista Nall (Unidentified woman (Beneath You)), Tom Irwin (Elliot), Matt Koruba (Unidentified young boy (Same Time, Same Place)), Joyce Guy (Hawkins), Thad Luckinbill (R.J. Brooks), Brandon Keener (Lance Brooks), Rob Nagle (Robson), Iyari Limon (Kennedy), Amanda Fuller (Eve (Potential Slayer)), Josh Braaten (Torg), Chane't Johnson (Martha Jane), Gina Torres (Jasmine), Kristin Richardson (Tracy Bellows), Christine Healy (Last Guardian), Sarah Thompson (Eve (Wolfram & Hart)), Marc Vann (Sparrow), Rodney Rowland (Corbin Fries), Jordan Garrett (Matthew Fries), T.J. Thyne (Unidentified lawyer (Conviction), Victor Raider-Wexler (Magnus Hainsley), John Billingsley (Evan Royce), Michael Maize (Artode), Brendan Hines (Eli), Navi Rawat (Dana), Alex S. Alexander (Carol (nurse)), Eyal Podell (Sam Lawson), Joel Polis (Captain Franklin), Lindsey Ginter (Commander Petrie), Scott Klace (Mr. Fury) and Nick Spano (Spinelli) He was also married in 2010. In 2010, he guest-starred on the show Hawaii Five-0 alongside Daniel Dae Kim (Gavin Park). Other Guests are Julie Benz (Darla), Brian Thompson (Luke/The Judge), John Ritter (Ted Buchanan), Jeremy Ratchford (Lyle Gorch), Willie Garson (Don), Max Perlich (Whistler), Jack McGee (Doug Perren), Adam Kaufman (Parker Abrams) Malia Mathis (Rachel), Greg Collins (Keith), Bai Ling (Jhiera), Colby French (Tay), Henri Lubatti (Head vampire), Maurice Compte (Chain), Sam Anderson (Holland Manners), Todd Stashwick (Vocah/M'Fashnik Demon), Gareth Williams (Mr. Chaulk), Brian Tee (Unidentified medical intern (Family)), Tony Todd (Vyasa), Adam Gordon (Carl), Kristoffer Polaha (Dylan Blim), Jordan Belfi (Ryan), Aimee Garcia (Cynthia York), Summer Glau (Prima Ballerina), Ivana Milicevic (Samantha Finn), Patrick St. Esprit (Jenoff), Taonai Reed (Local Boy), Glenn Morshower (Phillip Newton), Joel David Moore (Karl), Patrick Fischler (Ted), Annie Wersching (Margaret), Jenny Mollen (Nina Ash), Jon Billingsley (Evan Royce) and Michael Maize (Artode). In 2011, he guest-starred on the CW show Supernatural alongside Charisma Carpenter in the episode "Shut Up, Doctor Phil" where they played witches whose marital dispute puts a small town's citizens at risk. Image Gallery Buffy-tumblr mde2ykmRfE1r6gj4mo1 500.jpg Tw_downloads_s2_ep01_jack_john3_1024.jpg|Marsters in a Torchwood poster promo with John Barrowman External links * Category:Buffy the Vampire Slayer (series) Actors Category:Angel (series) Actors Category:Buffy the Vampire Slayer (video games) Actors Category:Series Regulars Category:Writers Category:Guest Stars